


A Small Replacement

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Drarry Drabbles & One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Non Epilogue Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Surprise! - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, puppy, replaced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: “Malfoy. Why is there a dog in my spot?”------------------------------------------------In which, Harry comes home to find Draco with a puppy. In their bed. In his spot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles & One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Small Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [This Tumblr Post](https://thechosenferret.tumblr.com/post/188930732088/otp-drabble-challenge)
> 
> Prompt #90 –  
> A: “You’ve been replaced.”  
> B: “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”

“…Draco…What is that…?”

Harry crossed his arms as he walked into the bedroom, having just arrived home from work, where he saw his fiancé laying with a fluffy black puppy on the bed. Draco hardly reacted, simply pulling the puppy into his arms and snuggling it sleepily.

“Draco?” Harry tried again, dropping his arms to his side and walking to the bed.

This time he got a small hum in response from the blond, and an excited yip from the dog, who had seemingly just noticed the new person’s presence.

Harry frowned a bit at this and stared down at the man cuddling the fluffy-furred puppy. It was kinda cute… Reminded him a bit of Sirius, if he had been a puppy. “ _Malfoy_. Why is there a dog in my spot?”

Draco sighed loudly and finally looked at Harry, looking as if the latter had awoken him from a pleasant nap. “You’ve been replaced,” he muttered plainly before hiding his face back into the puppy’s fur.

Harry stopped and stared at Draco for a few moments, slack-jawed by the bored statement, before quickly composing himself. Oh, _replaced_ really?

“Alright, well. We’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower,” he huffed.

Draco seemed to tense at the thought before he sighed and looked over with a small pout. “Okay, okay! He won’t replace you, so long as you do your job,” he promised his fiancé, “But can we still keep him…? He looked so lonely…”

The raven-haired wizard sat down on the bed and looked at the puppy, who wiggled out of Draco’s hold and forced his way onto Harry’s lap. He couldn’t stop the laugh that fell past his lips as the excited pup pawed at his shirt while licking all over his face. After a moment of struggle, he got the little guy to calm down and really looked at him. His brown eyes were so big and happy… And his soft, fluffy fur was all messy… He groaned softly, realizing quickly he was already in love with the dog.

“Oh… Fine.” Draco cheered silently at his agreement, snatching the pup from Harry’s lap to spoil the little guy with attention. He froze when Harry kept talking, though, grey eyes wide.

“ _If!_ ” He began, looking sternly at Draco, “If… We can name him Padfoot.” Harry paused a moment before adding,

“He kinda reminds me of Sirius…But a puppy.”

Draco smiled at his fiancé and sat up, the puppy still in his arms. “Well, that’s a good a reason as any… Padfoot it is...” He murmured before pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips, to which the brunet hummed happily in response.

They only pulled away when the puppy between them whined for attention, making both pull back with a laugh. Draco leaned down and kissed the head of little Padfoot Jr., as Harry watched with a warm grin.

A few moments passed in quiet, before Harry broke the peaceful silence, petting their newest addition to the family gently,

“Seriously, though, I’m not forfeiting my spot for him.”


End file.
